Lo que no le puedo negar
by Shiko-k
Summary: Porque no sé tú, pero yo no le puedo decir un ‘no’ a Charlotte La Bouff. Yuri.


**Notas:** Primero que nada, cabe decir que no soy dueña de ningún personaje/escenario que salgan aquí, todo va con sus respectivos dueños (Disney, E.D. Baker). Yo sólo soy una loca desquiciada con una gran imaginación.

¡Arriba la Princesa y el Sapo! (me enamoré de esta película…)

**Advertencia:** Es un fanfic Yuri, véase de relaciones romanticonas entre mujeres; por lo tanto, si no te gusta, no lo leas.

Es un Lottie / Tiana. Referente a la película La Princesa y el Sapo.

Está muy cortito y no tiene nada explícito…creo…xD

**Sumario:**

Porque no sé tú, pero yo no le puedo decir un 'no' a Charlotte La Bouff. Yuri.

* * *

**_Lo que no le puedo negar_**

* * *

Te quedas muda. Sientes un escalofrío bajar desde la punta de la nuca hasta el final de la espalda.

No sabes qué decirle. Y no es que no quieras responderle, simplemente no sabes que hacer en un momento tan incómodo como este.

¿Y a quién no le resultaría incómoda la situación en la que estás?

No un día cualquiera tu mejor amiga te dice lo mucho que te desea. Lo mucho que desea beber de tus labios, tocarte en silencio, sentir el aliento fresco de tu boca, fundirse en tu cuerpo, o que la enciendas con algún roce o algún murmullo lejano raspándote la voz.

Y sabes que lo que dice es cierto. Sus ojos azules no te mienten, no saben cómo.

Antes de que pudieras escapar de su habitación para evitar el asunto y hacer de cuenta que nada de esto estaba pasando; te tomó de las manos y te jaló hasta su cama, tumbándote en el proceso.

Sabes que no vas a poder contra ella, desde niña la acostumbraron a tener todo lo que deseara, y sabes perfectamente que va a estar difícil escapar de la situación- tú misma has estado con ella durante todos estos años y sabes que siempre se ha salido con la suya. Lamentablemente esta vez te toca a ti lidiar con algo más profundo todavía. Que mala suerte tienes.

Sabes cómo se apasiona cuando desea algo con mucho anhelo y el sólo hecho de recordarlo te enchina la piel.

Es como aquél día, hace muchos años, cuando en una ocasión se pelearon por una tontería y terminó rompiendo una muñeca que tu padre te había regalado el día de tu cumpleaños. Te fuiste corriendo a los brazos de tu madre sin escuchar una sola palabra de la rubia.

Esa noche te encerraste en tu cuarto sin decir palabra, y después de unas horas la viste, ahí afuera de tu casa, con una caja de regalo y un cartelón

"Tia

¡perdóname por favor!

con amor, Lottie"

Te sonrió y te saludo a lo lejos, pero estabas tan dolida aún que lo único que hiciste fue cerrar tu ventana y las cortinas. Esa noche de vez en cuando diste uno que otro vistazo a través de tu ventana, y todo el tiempo ella estaba ahí afuera, sentada, con el cartelón, la caja de regalo, y acurrucada con sus piernas hacia el pecho. Y cada vez que te veía trataba de gritarte, pero el frío de la noche apagaba su voz.

Fue hasta la mañana siguiente que despertaste y la volviste a ver ahí afuera, semi despierta, con la caja de regalo intacta entre sus manos. Te sorprendió ver su persistencia; y decidiste perdonarla de una vez por todas. Está de sobra mencionar que por tu culpa estuvo varios días reposando en cama.

Si, sabes lo apasionada que es cuando quiere algo. Y te quiere a ti en este instante. Estás segura de que le acaba de poner llave a su puerta, y que te mira entre las sombras de la noche, y sabes que lo está haciendo porque puedes sentir sus ojos penetrando en cada parte de tu cuerpo (y eso que tienes ropa).

- Tia…- Escuchas el susurro de su voz, y vuelves a sentir otro escalofrío recorrerte la espalda. Desearías volver a escuchar el tono chillón de siempre, y no este tono malandrín y seductor; de esa manera no sentirías un cosquilleo juguetón en el estómago.

Y te das cuenta, de que podrá ser toda una chillona, una impaciente e histérica chica, de esas que a kilómetros de distancia puedes escuchar el chillido de su voz cuando están emocionadas por alguna tontería, pero que también ya no es una niñita. Es toda una mujer. Y no te gusta reconocer que te da miedo esta faceta 'seria' que te está demostrando. Tal vez deberías ponerles más atención a tus amigas de vez en cuando.

La ves acercarse lentamente al filo de la cama, justo donde estás tumbada. Te pones más nerviosa y asustada de lo que ya estabas y en un último intento por detener este 'crimen', agarras las sábanas de la cama con fuerza y te impulsas hacia arriba, alejándote un poco más de su alcance. Como si eso fuera a detenerla.

Se sube con rapidez a la cama y te sujeta de la cadera para que no te puedas escapar. Estás en sus manos y de alguna manera, en el fondo, sabes que no podrás evitar lo que va a pasar.

Esto está mal ¿sabes?, demasiado. Son mujeres, son de distinta clase social, son mejores amigas desde niñas y para rematar, son de distinto color de piel. Y no es que sea nada malo, sabes que las últimas tres cosas se pueden pasar por alto, porque a pesar de ser así de diferentes, la sociedad como que ha ido avanzando poco a poco con esas pequeñas diferencias, y es por ello precisamente que desde un principio las dejaron estar juntas. Pero igual y la misma no está del todo lista para lo primero, y es por eso que si encima le adjuntas todo lo demás, te sale algo mucho peor que un Gumbo echado a perder.

- L-lottie…- Murmuras casi sin aliento. El miedo te ha dejado sin fuerza; pero aún tienes algo de esperanza, en la cual confías en que te soltará de su poder y podrás irte libremente.

- Shhhh…Tiana…- Te responde con la misma voz de antes, y pierdes la poca esperanza que tenías. Ahora lo sabes. No tienes otra opción más que ceder a lo que pide. Sólo te muerdes el labio para que después no te sientas tan culpable de lo que pueda venir al terminar el acto.

Y entonces sientes sus manos tibias meterse bajo tu vestido de camarera, rozando tu cuerpo con delicadeza. Se te va el aire del cuerpo y tiemblas al sentir la sensación.

Ella te mira con una expresión que jamás habías visto en tu vida.

Acerca su rostro al tuyo lentamente. Y cuando sientes su respiración sobre la tuya sabes que no hay marcha atrás, así que en un intento desesperado por que todo esto termine rápido, sigues hacia adelante.

Tal vez si hubieras sido un poco más fuerte, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Tú sabes, fuerte como esas personas que-increíblemente-llegan a decirle que 'no' a la chica cuando no les parece algo que pide. Son más fuertes que su propio padre.

Porque no sé tú, pero yo no le puedo decir un 'no' a Charlotte La Bouff cuando me roza la piel con sus manos o me deja marcas encendidas con sus labios.

* * *

Puuuufffff…..

El fin xD

En general, no sé porque me dio por hacer un fic de estas dos….

Quizás fue mi loco amor que le tengo al yuri, o porque mi cerebro se emocionó demasiado.

Esta película me gusto muchísimo. En principio jamás pensé en estas dos de esta manera, tenía bien grabado "tiananaveentiananaveen" pero pues ya ven…a veces una no tiene control sobre sí misma xD

Creo que di una imagen seriesona de Lottie O_o…

Pero es que tampoco creo que no tenga un lado serio, cualquier persona-no importa cuan chillona sea-tiene un lado así.

See ya!

_**- Sk**_


End file.
